The invention relates generally to mounting electronic components, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for mounting capacitors.
Capacitors mounted to circuit boards and printed wire boards are usually oriented longitudinally parallel to the board to maximize contact area and minimize the length of leads. However, in many cases, the board surface area and longtitudinal length may limit the number of capacitors that can be included, restricting the amount of capacitive storage available for certain space-restricted applications. In some applications, radial lead capacitors can be used and oriented longitudinally perpendicular to the board. However, the internal geometry of radial lead capacitors is more complex, with many high-power capacitors such as electrolytic tantalum capacitors not readily adaptable to such a design.
Complicating the issue are high power density axial- and radial-lead capacitors, with weight, vibration, and heat that can weaken or fracture the leads. Mounting capacitors vertically without a support or other mounting structure actually increases these problems compared to other types of mounting. Operational torsion and heat can cause damage to the connections, the capacitor structure, and the board itself.